Item24.ini
key Item=5850 Name=Water Key Class=Normal SubType=RuneKey Animation0=470 Burden=10 Size=small Keyable Item=5851 Name=Fire Key Class=Normal SubType=RuneKey Animation0=471 Burden=10 Size=small Keyable Item=5852 Name=Wind Key Class=Normal SubType=RuneKey Animation0=472 Burden=10 Size=small Keyable Item=5853 Name=Lightning Key Class=Normal SubType=RuneKey Animation0=473 Burden=10 Size=small Keyable Item=5854 Name=Skull Key SubType=RuneKey Class=Normal Animation0=536 Burden=10 Size=small Keyable Item=5855 Name=Blank Rune Key Subtype=BlankKey Class=Normal Animation0=2029 Burden=10 Size=Small Keyable Stackable ;;;; quest Item=5870 Class=Armor Name=Santa's Jacket Animation0=1843 Size=Tiny Burden=10 ArmorSpot=Chest ArmorLevel=1 WearImage=35 Item=5871 Class=Armor Name=Santa's Pants Animation0=1842 Size=Tiny Burden=10 ArmorSpot=Legs ArmorLevel=1 WearImage=25 Item=5872 Name=Bronze Trophy Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=5 Animation0=1791 Value=20 Readable Item=5873 Name=Silver Trophy Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=10 Animation0=1792 Value=200 Readable Item=5874 Name=Gold Trophy Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=20 Animation0=1793 Value=2000 Readable Item=5875 Name=Drake Key Animation0=1787 Burden=10 Class=Normal Size=Tiny Keyable Value=10 OneAllowed Item=5876 Name=Drake Ring Class=JewelryFinger Animation0=1796 Size=tiny Burden=10 Value=60 Item=5877 Name=Bronze Event Token Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=5 Animation0=1781 Value=20 Stackable Item=5878 Name=Silver Event Token Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=10 Animation0=1782 Value=200 Stackable Item=5879 Name=Gold Event Token Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=20 Animation0=1783 Value=2000 Stackable Item=5880 Name=Platinum Event Token Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=200 Animation0=1780 Value=20000 Stackable Item=5881 Name=Spider Key Animation0=1757 Burden=10 Class=Normal Size=Tiny Keyable Value=10 OneAllowed TotalUses=1 Item=5882 Name=Spider Legs Animation0=1758 Burden=50 Class=Normal Size=Tiny Value=50 OneAllowed Item=5883 Name=Library Key Animation0=1745 Burden=10 Class=Normal Size=Tiny Keyable Value=5 Readable OneAllowed Item=5884 Name=Death Record of Rommel Class=Normal Animation0=429 Size=Small Burden=1 Readable ;Value=20 OneAllowed Writing=On 12/04/120 LE, Rommel the Great was slain in the Valley of Kidron by Orgulf and his minions. Item=5885 Name=Head of Orgulf Class=Normal Animation0=1755 Burden=100 OneAllowed Item=5886 Name=Note From Tomas To Peter Class=Normal Animation0=429 Size=Small Burden=1 Readable OneAllowed Writing=Peter, please trust this person to help you on your mission. I have sent them myself. ~~Tomas Item=5887 Name=Note From Peter To Tomas Class=Normal Animation0=429 Size=Small Burden=1 Readable OneAllowed Writing=Tomas, Thanks for the help! I was imprisoned by the foul Moos. Sadly, there will be no peace with them. ~~Peter Item=5888 Name=Fred the Prisoner's Note Class=Normal Animation0=429 Size=Small Burden=1 Value=20 OneAllowed Item=5889 Name=Fiolla's Note Class=Normal Animation0=429 Size=Small Burden=1 Value=20 OneAllowed Item=5890 Name=Viking Key Animation0=1749 Burden=10 Class=Normal Size=Tiny Value=10 Keyable TotalUses=5 Data1=20 Data2=50 Data3=50 Data4=50 OneAllowed Item=5891 Name=Equalizer Sword Class=weapon Animation0=1957 Animation1=1957 Animation2=1958 Animation3=1958 Animation4=1959 Animation5=1959 Burden=10 CombatSkill=Sports DamageLow=5 DamageHigh=10 AttackSpeed=1.5 WeaponDamageType=Magic WearImage=75 SkillReq=100 DegradeDelta=30 Equalizer IgnoreArmor IgnoreShields DROPONDEATH CTF Item=5892 Name=Equalizer Shrokrim Class=Weapon Animation0=1946 Animation1=1946 Animation2=1947 Animation3=1947 Animation4=1948 Animation5=1948 Burden=10 AttackSpeed=3.0 DamageLow=5 DamageHigh=10 CombatSkill=Sports WeaponMaxRange=8 MissleWeapon=True WeaponDamageType=Magic SkillReq=100 DegradeDelta=30 Equalizer IgnoreArmor IgnoreShields DROPONDEATH CTF Item=5893 Name=Bronze Racing Trophy Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=5 Animation0=1791 Value=20 Readable Item=5894 Name=Silver Racing Trophy Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=10 Animation0=1792 Value=200 Readable Item=5895 Name=Gold Racing Trophy Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=20 Animation0=1793 Value=2000 Readable Item=5896 Name=Equalizer LMS Trophy Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=20 Animation0=1949 Value=2000 Readable Item=5897 Name=Regular LMS Trophy Class=Normal Size=Small Burden=20 Animation0=1967 Value=2000 Readable Item=5898 Name=Infinity Fragment Class=Normal Animation0=2070 Size=tiny Burden=50 Stackable value=500 Item=5899 Name=Infinity Dust Class=Normal Animation0=2071 Size=tiny Burden=50 Stackable value=500 Item=5900 Name=Gremlin Egg Shell Class=normal Animation0=1899 Size=small Burden=20 Stackable Item=5901 Name=Dragon Scales Class=Normal Animation0=1890 Burden=100 Value=200 Item=5902 Name=Dragon Tooth Class=Normal Animation0=1891 Burden=100 Value=200 Item=5903 Class=Normal Name=Mongrim Hide Animation0=1885 Burden=1000 Stackable Item=5904 Class=Normal Name=Tanned Mongrim Hide Animation0=1886 Burden=1000 Stackable Item=5905 Name=Bandit Baron's Head Class=Normal Animation0=1719 Burden=100 OneAllowed Item=5906 Name=Bandit Key Animation0=1744 Burden=10 Class=Normal SubType=Key Size=Tiny Keyable ;Value=10 TotalUses=6 OneAllowed Item=5907 Name=Trolkin Shards Class=normal SubType=Trolkin Shards Animation0=379 Burden=10 NotMovable SpawnMonster=691 SpawnMonsterTimeout=1 SpawnMonsterChance=200 Item=5908 Name=Trolkin Shards Class=normal SubType=Trolkin Shards Animation0=379 Burden=10 NotMovable SpawnMonster=692 SpawnMonsterTimeout=1 SpawnMonsterChance=200 Item=5909 Name=Trolkin Shards Class=normal SubType=Trolkin Shards Animation0=379 Burden=10 NotMovable SpawnMonster=693 SpawnMonsterTimeout=1 SpawnMonsterChance=200 Item=5910 Name=Trolkin Shards Class=normal SubType=Trolkin Shards Animation0=379 Burden=10 NotMovable SpawnMonster=694 SpawnMonsterTimeout=1 SpawnMonsterChance=200 Item=5911 Name=Trolkin Shards Class=normal SubType=Trolkin Shards Animation0=379 Burden=10 NotMovable SpawnMonster=695 SpawnMonsterTimeout=1 SpawnMonsterChance=200 Item=5912 Name=Trolkin Shards Class=normal SubType=Trolkin Shards Animation0=379 Burden=10 NotMovable SpawnMonster=696 SpawnMonsterTimeout=1 SpawnMonsterChance=200 Item=5913 Name=Trolkin Shards Class=normal SubType=Trolkin Shards Animation0=379 Burden=10 NotMovable SpawnMonster=697 SpawnMonsterTimeout=1 SpawnMonsterChance=200 Item=5914 Name=Trolkin Shards Class=normal SubType=Trolkin Shards Animation0=379 Burden=10 NotMovable SpawnMonster=698 SpawnMonsterTimeout=1 SpawnMonsterChance=200 Item=5915 Name=Trolkin Shards Class=normal SubType=Trolkin Shards Animation0=379 Burden=10 NotMovable SpawnMonster=699 SpawnMonsterTimeout=1 SpawnMonsterChance=200 Item=5916 Name=Trolkin Shards Class=normal SubType=Trolkin Shards Animation0=379 Burden=10 NotMovable SpawnMonster=700 SpawnMonsterTimeout=1 SpawnMonsterChance=200 ;Item=1942 ;Name=Letter to Jack the Bandit ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=429 ;Burden=10 ;Value=10 Item=5920 Class=Armor Name=Sewer Helmet Animation0=1690 Size=Medium Burden=300 ArmorSpot=Head ArmorLevel=12 MagicArmorLevel=24 Value=3500 Group=4 ArmorDurability=7000 Data1=18 Data2=15 FireAl=10 WearImage=110 Item=5921 Name=Old Whisky Class=Normal Animation0=362 Burden=10 Value=10 Item=5922 Name=Sewer Lord's Head Class=Normal Animation0=1692 Burden=100 Value=10 ;Item=1889 ;Class=Normal ;Name=Annabels Diamond Ring ;Animation0=902 ;Size=tiny ;Burden=10 ;Value=2000 ;OneAllowed Item=5923 Class=JewelryNeck Name=Reflection Amulet Animation0=1643 Animation1=1644 Animation2=1645 Animation3=1646 Size=tiny Burden=10 Value=1000 TotalUses=5 Reflect MagicBreakChance=50 OneAllowed ;Artifact=2 ;Item=1891 ;Class=Normal ;Name=Richard's Flute ;Animation0=189 ;Burden=50 ;Value=1000 ;Item=1884 ;Name=Keycode Note from Rardina ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=429 ;Size=Small ;Burden=1 ;OneAllowed Item=1885 Name=Ziantic Crystal Class=Normal Animation0=1632 Burden=500 Value=10000 NotMovable Item=1886 Name=Ziantic Shards Class=Normal Animation0=1642 Burden=50 Value=1000 OneAllowed Item=1887 Name=Old Bone Hammer Class=Normal Animation0=1640 Burden=150 Value=1000 OneAllowed Item=5924 Name=Jail Key Animation0=555 Burden=10 Class=Normal subType=Key Size=Tiny Value=50 Readable Keyable OneAllowed InnKey TotalUses=2 Item=5925 Name=Quest Token Class=Normal Animation0=2072 Animation1=2072 Animation2=2073 Animation3=2073 Animation4=2074 Animation5=2074 Animation6=2073 Animation7=2073 Burden=1 Value=100 Stackable NoDeathDrop Item=5926 Name=Gorvor Stinger Class=Normal Animation0=1630 Burden=100 Value=100 Item=5927 Name=Large Skeleton Bone Class=Normal Animation0=1628 Burden=500 Value=100 stackable Item=5928 Name=Gorvor Horn Class=Normal Animation0=1629 Burden=100 Value=100 ;Item=1826 ;Name=Apartment Marker ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=0 ;Size=tiny ;Burden=10000 ;Invisible ;NotMovable ;ApartmentMarker ;Item=1827 ;Name=Apartment Renter ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=65 ;Size=tiny ;Burden=10000 ;NotMovable ;ApartmentRenter ;Item=5929 ;Name=Grayvyn Wheat ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=359 ;Size=Medium ;Burden=0 ;NotMovable ;FireCatch=50 ;Item=1799 ;Name=Dino Wheat ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=359 ;Size=Medium ;Burden=0 ;NotMovable ;FireCatch=50 ;Item=1800 ;Name=Grayvyn Corn ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=89 ;Size=Small ;Burden=0 ;NotMovable ;FireCatch=50 ;Item=1801 ;Name=Dino Corn ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=89 ;Size=Small ;Burden=0 ;NotMovable ;FireCatch=50 ;Item=1802 ;Name=Grayvyn House Marker ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=0 ;Size=Small ;Burden=0 ;NotMovable ;FireCatch=50 ;Invisible ;Item=1803 ;Name=Grayvyn Farm Marker ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=0 ;Size=Small ;Burden=0 ;NotMovable ;FireCatch=50 ;Invisible ;Item=1804 ;Name=Dino House Marker ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=0 ;Size=Small ;Burden=0 ;NotMovable ;FireCatch=50 ;Invisible ;Item=1805 ;Name=Dino Farm Marker ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=0 ;Size=Small ;Burden=0 ;NotMovable ;FireCatch=50 ;Invisible Item=5929 Name=Seige Gate Keys Class=Normal Burden=10 Animation0=315 Size=Medium Value=0 DegradeDelta=30 Keyable Item=5931 Class=Normal Name=Trivia Token Animation0=27 Size=tiny Burden=0 Value=1 Stackable FireCatch=5 Item=5932 Name=The Rusty Nail Inn Key Animation0=553 Burden=10 Class=Normal ;SubType=Key Size=Tiny Value=50 Readable Keyable OneAllowed InnKey Item=5933 Class=Normal Name=Renewal Deposit Box Animation0=139 Size=Large Burden=500 BlockMovement=1 OpenSightLine Item=5934 Class=Armor Name=Miners Hat Animation0=305 Animation1=306 Animation2=307 Size=Medium Burden=100 Light=10 ArmorSpot=head ArmorLevel=80 MagicArmorLevel=80 Value=200 Data1=36 Data2=200 Data3=35 Data4=200 ;Artifact=5 Item=5935 Name=Rueben's Will Class=Normal Animation0=429 Size=Small Burden=1 Value=10 OneAllowed Item=5936 Name=Rueben's Property Deed Class=Normal Animation0=447 Size=Small Burden=1 Value=10 OneAllowed Item=5937 Name=Haven Town Charter Class=Normal Animation0=447 Size=Small Burden=1 Value=10 OneAllowed Item=5938 Name=Santa's Cap Animation0=560 Burden=10 Class=Armor Size=Tiny ArmorSpot=head ArmorLevel=1 WearImage=115 Item=5939 Name=Grayvyn Trophy Animation0=561 Burden=10 Class=Normal Size=Tiny Item=5940 Name=Rueben's Crypt Key Animation0=553 Burden=10 Class=Normal SubType=Key Size=Tiny ;Value=10 Keyable TotalUses=1 OneAllowed Item=5941 Name=Haven Catacomb Key Animation0=555 Burden=10 Class=Normal SubType=Key Size=Tiny Keyable ;Value=10 TotalUses=10 OneAllowed Item=5942 Name=Drej Blood Class=Normal Animation0=328 Burden=10 DegradeDelta=1000 Item=5943 Name=Drej Potion Class=Normal Animation0=324 Size=tiny Burden=20 Stackable Value=50 Item=5944 Name=Moo Master Key Animation0=555 Burden=10 Class=Normal SubType=Key Size=Tiny Keyable ;Value=50 oneallowed totaluses=5 Item=5945 Name=Spine Needles Class=Normal Animation0=640 Burden=30 Value=10 Item=5946 Name=Mutant Eyeball Class=Normal Animation0=642 Burden=5 Value=10 Item=5947 Name=Fly Wings Class=Normal Animation0=643 Burden=20 Value=10 Item=5948 Name=Skunk Head Class=Normal Animation0=644 Burden=50 Value=10 ;Item=5949 ;Name=Thank You Note To Testers ;Class=Normal ;Animation0=429 ;Size=Small ;Burden=1 ;Readable ;Writing=Thank you for play testing the pre-Horizon world! You also have been given some gold and quest tokens if you had a player over level 9. ~~Mickey Item=5950 Name=Sharks Tooth Class=Normal Animation0=622 Burden=5 Value=10 Item=5952 Name=Drake Scales Class=Normal Animation0=623 Burden=50 Value=100 Item=5953 Name=Drake Tooth Class=Normal Animation0=628 Burden=50 Value=100 Item=5956 Name=Roach Antenae Class=normal Animation0=630 Burden=10 Value=10 Item=5957 Name=Marbles Class=Normal Animation0=631 Burden=10 Value=10 OneAllowed ;Artifact=10 Item=5958 Name=Bone Powder Class=Normal Animation0=632 Burden=2 Value=10 Item=5959 Name=Skeleton Bone Class=Normal Animation0=618 Burden=100 Value=10 stackable Item=5960 Name=Elf Ears Class=Normal Animation0=619 Burden=10 Value=10 Item=5961 Name=Antlers Class=Normal Animation0=620 Burden=100 Value=10 Item=5962 Name=Rabbits Foot Class=Normal Animation0=621 Burden=5 Value=10 Item=5963 Name=Vampire Blood Class=Normal Animation0=328 Burden=10 DegradeDelta=2000 Item=5964 Class=Normal Name=First Half of a Staff Animation0=245 Burden=50 ;Value=10 Item=5965 Class=Normal Name=Second Half of a Staff Animation0=245 Burden=50 ;Value=10 Item=5966 Name=Elixir of Og Class=normal Animation0=324 Size=tiny Burden=20 Value=100 OneAllowed Item=5967 Class=Normal Name=Fountain of Og Animation0=220 Animation1=221 Animation2=222 Animation3=223 Size=large Burden=3000 NotMovable BlockMovement=1 OpenSightLine Item=5968 Class=Normal Name=PK Altar Animation0=156 Size=medium Burden=10000 NotMovable BlockMovement=1 ;Artifact=2 Item=5969 Class=Normal Name=Non-PK Altar Animation0=157 Size=medium Burden=10000 NotMovable BlockMovement=1 ;Artifact=2 Item=5970 Name=Moo Door Key Animation0=554 Burden=10 Class=Normal SubType=Key Size=Tiny Keyable ;Value=50 TotalUses=5 Item=5971 Name=Stone Key Animation0=559 Burden=10 Class=Normal SubType=Key Size=Tiny Keyable ;Value=50 TotalUses=5 Item=5972 Name=Farmer Ted's note for Hank Class=Normal Animation0=429 Size=Small Burden=1 Readable ;Value=20 Item=5973 Name=Rolo's Key Animation0=559 Burden=10 Class=Normal SubType=Key Size=Tiny Keyable ;Value=10 TotalUses=5 OneAllowed Item=5974 Name=Cat Treat Class=Normal Burden=1 Animation0=379 Value=10 Group=21 Item=5975 Name=Mars Key Animation0=555 Burden=10 Class=Normal SubType=Key Size=Tiny Keyable ;Value=10 OneAllowed Item=5976 Name=Hank's Note Class=Normal Animation0=429 Size=Small Burden=1 Readable ;Value=20 OneAllowed Writing=HA HA HA! Fooled you! You traveled all this way for nothing. The only thing in this cave is monsters and you! --Hank Item=5977 Name=Diamond Mine Key Animation0=554 Burden=10 Class=Normal SubType=Key Size=Tiny Keyable ;Value=10 TotalUses=5